The Personal Journal of John Nicnore
by Coolguygabriel99ROBLOX
Summary: The personal journal of John Nicnore (Star wars) Since this is a First-person sort of view, this also goes through Johns life. So, expect silly ones at the beggining, and slowly maturing through the story. John Nicnore, A.K.A Riflesso from Ecas is a character (From Ecas). Do enjoy this history and present of his life in this. Have fun! (I don't really care.)
1. Entry 1:The First Ever Nicnore

_Entry 1: The First Ever Nicnore_

This is Huntro Nicnore here.. I've recently given this journal to you, Johnathan Veloce Nicnore. This journal has been passed down since Nicnore himself. The journal is passed down from every male child in the Nicnore family. The female however, get a necklace of the face of the mother. You also have a daughter by the name of plain Jane. The mother of you two- Elise has died at the birth of Jane sadly...

Though we're supposed to delete the past entries per generation, I leave this in here so you don't forget family, you don't forget that you are a Nicnore no matter whatever the hell happens. Nicnore was the first and probably one of- if not THE most important Nicnore there is. Nicnore was the seed of the tree, the trunk, the starter. Abandoned alone alone, he had to go to an adoption center where no one would adopt him. He befriended a kid later known as Brotron who also, later became Captain Brotron of the Old Republic. His childhood was spent at Ord Mantel. Apon reaching 18, he left the adoption center for a life of crime. He went to Hutta to get a sponsorship token from this hutt I don't remember the name, but he got the token. But while he was there, he met a chiss by the name of Zen'ur Terrorly. He worked with him and was later accepted into his company, better known as Death Company. What he did with them specifically is unknown and forgotten since his first journal entries are no more. But he won the Great Hunt easily and was allowed to work with Mandalorians. After awhile he met a female mandalorian who's name I've forgotten. They became attached to each other aaaand well, I'll explain when you're older. That's all I should put into this since you need your own life to jott down.

_Huntro Nicnore:36_


	2. Entry 2: Training Begins

_Entry 3: Training begins_

Soo uhh. The jedi gave me a datapad, that I can use as a journal! After awhile I was able to figure out that I can speak into and it records! I guess they saw me wrighting and decided to uhh tend to my wants. Anyway, yesterday my training started. I was with other people around my age. Some older ones, but I ignore them. My teacher or "master" goes by the name of "Riflesso" I really like that name by the way! I don't think we're able to call him that because only people who seemed like they're not people my age called him that. People around his age, some older, some younger. Anyway, he explained to us what the "force" is and how were taken from our homes because we are able to use this power. They all seem to have it too! So, I can guess that being a jedi is like a cult. But, It turns out I was wrong. He told us on how to use our powers. But it's really hard. To be able to use the force, we have to be able to focus REALLY hard just to make an object lift! So, as a guess you would call it a "test", but, he made us lift a pebble, or anything light. I was able to use the force to pick up a handfull. His tone was of some of surprise, and a distant worry. "Youngling... You are a..-" His voice trailed off and stopped for a moment and finished it by saying "fast learner". He said it stiffly. Then after that he made us chant a phrase and memorize it, it went something along the lines of "There is no Emotion, there is Peace. There is no Ignorance, there is Knoledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force". There's also an opposite of jedi called "sith" That focused on hate to fuel their powers. We're not supposed to use hate becuase it "leads to the darkside" which is like the sith. We also cannot love. Being a jedi seems hard, but atleast I don't have to get out of bed to turn off the lights when I forget now.

-_John Nicnore, 10_


	3. Entry 3: NEW New life

_Entry 4: "NEW new life"_

Yesterday , instead of boring lectures or a simple " Pick up the rock with the force a-heuh hauh!" the teacher "Riflesso" taught us about "light sabers". He said something along the lines of this "A light saber is a tool used by the jedi." At first, I thought it was just some big fancy lazer pointer. Then, we pulled his out and a HUGE beam came right from it! It was green. He told us that many differant jedi have many differant colors of light sabers. Then he told us what the color lightsabers mean.. Oh, and the thing that powers these things are called Lightsaber Crystals. Anyway, "Blue is the color of the Jedi Knight" "Green, is the color of the jedi consulars. Yellow, is the color of jedi Sentinals" But one of my favorites so far is "Purple, is jedi who use both lightside and darkside ways of the force. Orange is for jedi who uses thier words or negotiation." Then there's some other, but those are really rare. But, he said that we won't be getting out sabers when we pass our basic training. We still get "Training sabers".

My peers... Well... They seems to be more... well, they take is more seriously than I do. Their backs are always straight, always looking forward, never looking away from our master. But, they're missing out. Havingt his training on the side of the rim of the base, you can see many things.

One time, I saw a group of what I think are called "Mandolorians" I know this because I drew a symbol on ones' shoulder and showed it to Riflesso and he freaked out. Well, what I mean is, he started asking ME question like "How'd I see it?" and "Where'd I see it?" Of course I told him. It looked as is he was looking right through my soul. Scanning me. But anyways, there was a bunch of kids thier too. They weren't "force users" Or they'd be kid napped here along with me. Anyway, I looked over, and I saw one looking over here aswell. I couldn't tell if others were looking either. I was just looking at the one looking over at the training area. She resembled my sister in many ways. From the distance, I could only make out body build, think dark hair, and that's about it. I was snapped back to attention when my master yelled at me.

Once, I also saw a ship fly by. But, it wasn't one of the normal ones the "Republic" flies over. It had another symbol on it. Not the one from the "Mandalorians" however. I couldn't make it out, but I knew that it wasn't the one from that group. I told my master later and he reacted the same way when I told him about the first symbol.

Today however, the whole side was blocked off with some kind of material. I knew two things of this, One: I can't see through it. and two: It's most likely because of me. So, the only thing to do now is to look forward and pay attention to his lectures and simple force tests.

If I ever get a saber, I want an orange or purple one. I might get a blue one and become a knight. but I hope I never do. He also said about how "Knights are better at dueling with sabers" Or something of the sort.

_John Nicnore- 13_


	4. Entry 4: The Duel of Klingen and I

_Entry 6_ Hello! Been awhile since I well uhh, recorded or wrote in this. The Jedi took it away from me because he thought it was distracting me. Anyway, after a OVERKILL of training with practice sabers, we at last, sparred eachother. I was probably the most excited to do this.

I had to wait untill it was my turn. It felt like years, life times even, untill my name was called. I was going against a well... he had red skin, some kind of, tentacles from his chin. He had dark yellow eyes. I felt some sort of evil vibe from him. Anyway, his name was Klingen or some sort of crazy name like that. I'm supposed tostudy people's stances, how they walk, fight ect. ect. He had what Riflesso has called "uneven stance" Or something along the lines of that. My guess is that he won't even be able to get his saber and become jedi, but I keep myself from blurting it aloud. His robes were darker than the rest. It was deep dark. Like a shadow. He scares me a bit, but I'd never say that.

Anyway, the battle was intense, like a rancor against a group of... soldiers. As Riflesso counts down from 10, I hear my heart beating at every number. I wouldn't be surprised if other people could hear it. He began the attack by charging straight at me, and he was FAST. I got out of the way and I held my leg out, just enough for him to trip over. I strike at him but he blocked with one hand comming up just as fast as he fell. He unleashes a flurry of slashes at me, I block everyone but I had to be quick about it and place my feet and hands at a precise place. I decided that it was my turn, so I return the flurry of slaches, but only at random places. I start with the legs, I was able to nip part of his leg, this fueled him to an ear piercing shout. I then go to the arms. I get not even a hint of hitting those. I picked up the frequency and I went for his head.

Time went slow. It was all moving slow. To the eager eyes of the crowd. To the deep look Riflesso gave. To the hate in Klingen's face. To my saber. I saw it, moving slowly moving towards his eye. I could see his saber moving, in a slow trance to block my strike. But by the time his saber hit mine, it was already too late for him. The saber hit his lefy eye with a direct hit sending skin down and some blood and tears from his eye. It was like he flew away at this point, he flung so far, he went off the stadium thus me winning.

I can still hear his screams of anger, and anguish in his voice. The sound that I knew would haunt me for awhile. It wasn't a whale of anger, but suffering. My imediate thoughts was to go help him. I offered my help the best way I could by holding out a hand to help him up. He denies this bitterly and slaps my hand away. I don't think I'll forget the aweful things he shouted as he was dragged away to the medbay. But that's another entry for another time.

I was happy to win in all, but not as this kind of cost. I will be fighting a fellow victor the very next day.I can only hope it doesn't turn out like this one did.

John Nicnore- 15


	5. Entry 5: A long needed entry

Hello again, self. I haven't put any time into the jounral yet... well, that's because I simply didn't care for it. But due to the twist of events I never wrote down, now seems like a... SWELL time restart... Infact, I'm not even gonna bother when I made this entry. Anyway, I was accepted into the jedi order as an actual jedi...

I qualified for a sentinel right? Well, not your normal one, my saber is orange. The orange sa- actually, I explained that before. Anyway, I was sent off to do things in the name of the jedi. My first one however, sticks out to me the most.

So I was sent to Ord Mantell, my home planet. It really changed, well, not too horribly much. It's still gray and droopy. At anyrate, I was sent to go... make someone reconsider thier choice of siding with the CIS. It was some sorta' person who would deem... useful on either side since he had lots of dirt, on both sides. SOooo I was sent there, here's what happened.

I went there, but there was a welcoming part. The gun shot at you welcoming. Luckily, all the training I went through I deflected each one. Although one nearly hit my side. Anyway, I force pushed them off the side of the hanger. And I do hope they're alive, I wasn't their to kill them! Then I do the normal hanger agenda... Check in with ID... Yatta yatta. This senator went by the name of Darek'Oson and some weird.. flourish in his voice whenever he ended a sentance. But this senator was near my birthtown. I can't recall the name, but the looks of it, the feeling, hell, even found some old familiar faces in some crowds, obviously aged and tired however. At anyrate, I went through there, and it just felt.. strange, like it would change me in a way. But that's stupid, I was there to convince this.. person not join up with the sith!

He was heavily gaurded. These big thick gray robots gaurded him, which I found out were "Super" battle droids. He however, was in a small... whatchama call it? A small... hoverseat I'll call it and it was going rather slow. I looked around and I could see smaller, feeble looking droids folling painted dark green, obviously trying not to be spotted.

I thought of a way to get to him, which I found pretty easy. Listen, I have no soft spot for droids. They don't have a family waiting at home for them, no master who loves and adores them, they're not breathing things. Well, CIS battle droids anyway. So, I crept up behind these lagging droids, and I sliced them into two. I then decided I would tail the senator, in which lead to a ship.

I was able to sneak past them and... well, let just say I missplaced a few wires and ooooh maybe cut off the engine and whacked the batteries real good. At any rate, this gave me MUCH needed time. The pilot went out to get the parts. And so, by then I devised a plan, and it went a little bit like this...

I hid in a crate the droids seemed to be putting in ship in the free time, in my mind however, I saw it as a waste of a good whack at the generator since they're loading up the ship. So they put my in the ship's little cargo area. Then BAM! I popped out and sliced the two droids. I went up to the senator who was clapping and turned in his chair, this is a rough translation since I don't remember EVERY single detail of the conversation.

"Took you long enough to show yourself," he said. Since I had no idea I asked him "Whattya mean? You saw me?" A grin was on his face when he said "No, I suppose not, but the Republic gave me a heads up." He then stood up "The Republic gave me an offer, and I took it, I rather be by living flesh then some metal nuts." "Why wasn't I informed?" I asked he then said "Oh, I suppose they said that they.. kept the operative in the dark so he would.. preform at what we needed." I was shocked. but then again It's the Jedi Council and the Republic, I don't know what I expected. So I did my job and I well, I threw the dog an extra bone by saying some things to ensure that he would be loyal to the Republic but sadly, I don't want the facts to take up the whole Data on this... journal. So I went back to The Council and told them every last detail. They were pleased, most of them. Some of them are REEEAL droid huggers. So they sent me on a few.. easy ones... I suppose when I have time I will explain my most recent one. And these missions kept me busy for like, a year.

Which I find sad because alot of them were just a walk in a park, a drunk could do it! But then again, they needed jedi on these jobs to represent jedi AND the Republic. But my most recent activity... Led me to Kamino.

_John Nicnore-28_


	6. Entry 6: Some Special Jedies

_Entry 7: Some Special Jedies. (And a senator)_

Alright, where to begin? So I was sleeping, minding my own buisness when suddenly some person comes in and wakes me up for "A rescue mission.". But this isn't your average stealth in the shadows kind of mission. This is the loud and rather dumb one. We had to go to Geonosis right? Well two jedi and a senator were captured on a mission or whatever, I don't know. Anakin Skywalker,Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala. Skywalker and Kenobi were the jedies, pretty obvious I mean, just look at the names. Anyway, the brilliant council (Being who they are) decided to send a hell ton of jedi, just to rescue these three people. They were in this HUGE stadium, and these three were just tied to these pillars. Now if I was trapped there, they'd probably give me the finger and walk off. But these threee must be important.

Apperantly, every jedi was assigned to a battalion. I'm always screwing things up. Well, lemme rephrase that so I don't think I was a failure when I read over this, I failed by doing something the council didn't want me to go around about it. At any rate, we weren't the only ones trying to get the trio, we had help. A whole "army" I'll call it, of soldiers- I had NO idea they were going to help, the game plan was, have jedi come in and swoop the three away. It was like, in the middle of the battle this "army" came in. But I realized something, they all were the same height, almost the same armor, and had the same voice, a majority of them. I came to think that they were twins. But I ruled that out since the possibility of having birth to the same faced twins over and over is unlikely. What I mean is after one pair of twins is made, and that isn't common enough for the whole army, same voice, same height, yatta yatta. So I just said they were clones, or really good droids faking to be a human form. But before I get into those, let me get into the whole stadium thing.

So we departed for this "Geonosis" place in these LAATS which was really exciting considering it was my first time I actually got to be in one. Let alone fly in one. I went in with a couple jedies. though we didn't land right in the stadium, it still had some stealth in it. We landed a bit away from it, and we had to get into the stadium and wait untill Mace Windu revealed himself and gave us a chance to attack. So we walked for awhile. And we found a hole in it, so we took it and emerged ourselves in the crowd of all these bugs. So the three were able to unbind themselves using the animals they unleashed after they were all on the pillars. Well, the two jedi did, I know that for a fact. At anyrate, it looked like thay had it under control I mean, they fought off the beasts who I can't rightly name, but one tamed one so it looked like and was able to get them on. Fast escape right? Well nope! Then about seven droidkas came and surrounded them. But we waited for Windu, and as if on que he gave us the que to.. unravel ourselves. There were mostly Knights and Consulars there, but there was a few diamonds in the dirt.

Then when we did, a bunch of B1 droids came tunneling out. So then it went into a mass fight pretty much. I saw one with a... protocall droid head, it gave me a short giggle but I didn't care. So I jumped down and charged at the droids, igniting my double bladed orange saber. It wasn't the time to neogotiate with words, there was no chance to even have a short talk with them. I found it fun though, spinning and slicing droids. I deflected shots back at droids alot though. So here I am, slicing through droids with what must be hundreds of other jedi doing so with me, delfect shots, slicing the legs and all. Then suddenly, a missle shoots right past me. I look to my left and I see a much more... beefy droid, I just assumed they're the B2s. A nother missle flew at me, coming from another body building droid, I caught the missle in air and I was able to reach the other missle before it someone, I flung the first one at a crowd of B1s and the other missle at the B2s.

Then this mando looking guy flew down. He had a jet pack. blue, gray, and black armor, with a helmet somewhat similar to clones, the visor. He was the same height of the clones I've met not to long after the battle. But he wasn't on our side, Nooo he was shooting at jedi. But Mace Windu came over and sliced his head off! More battling and we went outside and were transported to this somewhat empty field, where I was to meet my own little Battalion of these new troopers! 

_John Nicnore:28_


End file.
